Secret Love
by justsmut25
Summary: Multi-chapter story about Draco and Ginny falling in love, some masturbation and smutty goodness!   Maybe some fem-slash and boy with boy! Read and review, i like fresh ideas people's!
1. Room of Requirement

I own NOTHING!

Chp. 1

Ginny was sitting at the Griffindor table waiting for Hermione, Ron, and of course Harry. She remembered sadly that when she has asked him out he said it would be better for them to stay friends until the war was over, now it was but Ginny had decided to wait longer because she didn't hold the same feelings anymore. Ginny looked up when she heard a small thud next to her and saw Hermione imersed in a book.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny said happily.

"Oh hey Gin." Hermione mumbled without looking up from her book. Obviously she was not in mood for conversation. Ginny sighed and looked around hoping for someone to talk to when she saw Draco looking at her. Ginny smiled and waved weakly, he really had changed since after the war, and he was seriously cute! Ginny got up and walked over to him smiling the whole way.

"Hey Malfoy." Ginny sat down next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing over here? You know not all the Slytherins have changed." Draco said in a hushed whisper.

"Your being silly but if its such a big deal here." Ginny scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to him then walked off just as Pansy and Blaise entered the Great Hall.

"What was the Weaslette doing here." Pansy pouted as she watched her walk away. Blaise only sat down silently, he knew Draco had a small crush on the girl and decided to let him be.

"What's it to you Pansy?" Draco spat. Pansy stood, shocked then just sat down and was quiet for the next few minutes when she was done she started to babble about how unfair Snape had been to her, Draco zoned out after the first few minutes.

Ginny sat in the Room of Requierment in a comfty chair by a fireplace, she was waiting for Draco so they could talk. She wanted to get to know him better not to mention see if the rumors about him liking her were true. She played with her hair a bit before hearing the door open and seeing Draco step in and shut the door quietly. He just stood there and Ginny gestured to the seat next to her and Draco left his space by the door and sat in the chair. He looked at Ginny who was positioned in her chair so her back was against one arm and her legs dangling over the other. He managed a weak smile but couldn't help looking at how perfect her body was. Ginny saw Draco staring and decided the rumors were probably true but she should ask just to be positive, if there was one thing she had learned from Hermione it was know your facts inside out before you decide upon an answer. Ginny just sat there and waited and when Draco realized he was supposed to talk he spoke.

"So you uhh wanted to see me?" Draco said hesitently, Ginny was only in a tank top and boyshorts making a small lump in his throat he seemed to be having issues getting around. Ginny only smiled and nodded her head.

"What was it you wanted to talk about exactly?" Draco asked.

"I had a few questions for you." Ginny smiled and Draco swallowed all the saliva that seemed to have magically appeared in his mouth. He sat and waited for Ginny to speak, after about a minute of silence she spoke again.

"Draco, there are rumors that you like me, are they true." Ginny waited staring at him intensly. Draco gave a curt nod because he couldn't speak he had lost his voice as soon as she had called him Draco, Ginny only smiled.

"Um..do you have another question?" Draco managed to say after clearing his throat.

"Yes, would you like to meet here again tomorrow same time?" Ginny asked quietly and when she finished she blushed. Draco smiled and said yes she looked so cute when she blushed he couldn't say no.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall the next day and immedietly spotted Ginny walking towards him. He sat up a bit straighter and acted like he wasn't paying attention. Ginny smiled and sat down across from him.

"Not worried about your friends today Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Back to a last name basis are we Weaslette?" Draco said. Ginny despised that name.

"Fine _Draco_." Ginny said, making a big show that she said Draco not Malfoy.

"Always the smart aleck weren't you?" Draco said and smiled. Then taking a chance he palyfully kicked her under the table, to his surprise she kicked him back and smiled.

"Well I have to go now bye _Draco_." Ginny said and smiled. Draco watched her walk away and couldn't help staring at her backside as she walked away. Then Pansy and Blaise interupted his sight with their faces.

"That stupid Weasly girl again? Is she bothering my Drakie-poo?" Pansy said in her annoying high pitched voice that made Draco want to choke her.

"Her name is _Ginny_ and don't EVER call me Drakie-poo again or I wil personally hex you into next WEEK!" Draco got up and stormed out of the Great Hall fuming. Pasy watched sadly as he walked away and was going to go after him, but Blaise stopped her and shook his head no.

Now ya'll don't forget to click that pretty button that says review! This book will go on for as long as you guys want but I need reviews and fresh ideas and without either the story will suck! So review!


	2. Kidnapped

Here is chappie 2! Hope you like!

Chp 2: Kidnapped

Draco got ready for dinner in the Great Hall, he heard a light tap on the door and when he opened it he found Pansy. He looked at her with disgust and was about to shut the door when Pansy stopped him.

"Look Draco I am sorry, I didn't realize you had a crush on the Wea-err I mean Ginny." Pansy said.

"Pansy, just stop talking about it I don't want to hear this right now." Draco said. He watched as Pansy left and finished getting ready, he had a bad feeling in his stomach and almost ran to the Great Hall. He looked around and couldn't find Ginny anywhere, he looked at the Slytherin table and found Blaise. He rushed over there and angrily smacked the table in front of him.

"Where is she!" Draco was whispering, but a few Slytherins looked over. Draco glared at them and they all went back to doing what they were doing before, but continued with small glances up.

"Pansy?" Blaise asked stupidly.

"No you idiot! Ginny! I know Pansy did something to her!" Draco knew that if Pansy told anyone it would be Blaise.

"Oh! The Weasly girl, yes Pansy took her to the dungeons if I remember correctly." Blaise said, he sounded bored and Draco almost punched him, but he didn't in stead he got up and walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as he was out of the Great Hall he ran to the dungeons, he was going to kill Pansy if she hurt Ginny.

Ginny had just walked out to go to the Great Hall, when she was grabbed from behind and a hand was put over her mouth. Ginny tried to scream but something was shoved in her mouth and her scream was cut off. Ginny was kicking and hitting as hard as she could. Ginny felt something hard hit her head and then everything went black.

When Ginny awoke she had a huge headache and could feel something dried on her face, she soon realized it was blood and dirt and she must have looked horrible. She smiled to herself, of course she would think about how she looked when she should be worrying about where she was. Ginny concentrated on that, it smelled musty and moldy, there was a faint light coming from in a very small window and a few cracks. Ginny was sitting in a chair and had her hands bound with rope, probably magical rope at that, and her legs tied to each leg of the chair. She heard a small scuttle and saw a pair of designer boots. She put it all together and this is what she figured out:

1. She was in the dungeons and had been kidnapped.

2. It was a Slytherin girl that had taken her or at least was watching her

and

3. She had been hanging out with Draco so that girl was probably Pansy

As soon as she had put it all together none other than Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the shadows and glared and her. Ginny almost shivered at the thought of what would happen, she could see Pansy was angry, and when a Slytherin is angry, you don't want to be the one they are angry at.

"Well, well look who woke up from their little nap." Pansy almost purred.

"And look who is a concieted bitch!" Ginny spat back at her.

Pansy looked shocked for a second then quickly recoverd. "Don't say that, you wouldn't want to make me angry now would you?"

"I will get out of here, someone will find out and they will expel you!" Ginny said confidently. No sooner had the words come out of her mouth that she saw Draco peer around a corner. Pansy hadn't seen him yet and only shook her head and said. "Nobody will ever find you here." Ginny smiled at her stupidity and looked at Draco. Draco saw her look at him and decided it was time to spring into action.

What will he do? I need your help to figure it out! Message and review! You are the ones keeping this story alive!


	3. A Kiss in The Hospital

heres chapter three! review if you like it!

quick story catch-up Draco likes Ginny, GInny knows this and kind of likes him back, Pansy is jealous and kidnaps GInny taking her to the dungeons and Draco is about to try and save her. The question is will he succeed?

Draco walk up to behind Pansy slowly, he was right behind her when he scuffed his shoe. Pansy whipped around and squeal happily, then remember the situation and tried to cover the squeal with a cough and failing miserably.

"Oh, Drakie-poo! I am so happy to see you! I did this all for you!" Pansy said, delighted.

"Let her go Pansy." Draco said through clenched teeth.

Pansy smiled and shook her head. "I can't do that love muffin."

"I am NOT your love muffin!" Draco said, he was angry and everyone knows that a Slytherin is ad enough when they aren't angry, so a mad one is hell on earth!

"No Draco! If I do that you won't do what I want." Pansy was getting angry.

Draco stood there slightly shocked, had she said Draco? He recovered after a minute and decided a different approach would be better. "Oh Pans, you know I would do anything for you." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to look filled with lust and love for her. Pansy just stared at him and got a huge grin on her face. Draco leaned down, and did something he wasn't proud of one bit. He kissed Pansy Parkinson, when their lips touched it was like to rocks together, dead of all feeling. At least, for Draco it was, the moment their lips touched Pansy began kissing him like a dog. Draco was thouroughly disgusted, he hated kissing Pansy, that was why he broke it off with her, and because she was so needy and clingy. Draco decided then was a good time to break off the kiss, Pansy whimpered a bit but Draco pulled away and took a step back.

"Let her go Pansy." Draco said sternly.

Pansy pretended to pout, but she was really content, she had gotten what she wanted. She no longer needed the Weaslette. "Fine" Pansy said, and with a flick of her wand Ginny was free and her headache was receding. Draco ran over to Ginny and hugged her. Pansy almost cried, she hated that he liked Ginny. Why should he? Ginny had never shown any affection towards him! He should love her not the Weasly girl! Pansy was fuming, and turned and left the dungeons in a huff.

Draco was sitting in the healing ward next to Ginny. He watched as she slept and loved how her hair fanned out around her like she was so beautiful she was on fire. She looked like a sleeping princess. Draco couldn't help what he did next. He got up walked slowly over to Ginny and kissed her, it was just a light kiss, but when his lips touched hers Ginny woke up. When Ginny awoke to find Draco's lips on hers she couldn't resist, she deepened the kiss and slowly opened her lips, beckoning Draco's tounge. Draco slid his tounge in slowly, and they fought for domonince. Draco won, and explored her mouth a bit. They heard a small cough behind them and broke apart.

"Draco I have never had to say this before, but I don't appreciate you snogging my patients." Madame Pomfrey said. Draco blushed, apologized and left, giving Ginny a chaste kiss before he left.

"We are horribly sorry Madame Pomfrey." Ginny began, but Madame Pomfrey cut her off.

"Don't fret over it darling, who am I to diddle with young love." Mamdame Pomfrey said. GInny smiled, she liked Madame Pomfrey. "Now darling, you must drink you pumpkin jucie to get well, so here you are, drink up." Madame Pomfrey handed her a glass full of an orangish brown liquid, and walked off, smiling to herself the whole way. Ginny drank the horrible liquid, and fell asleep, dreaming o her kiss with Draco and wondering what would have happened had they not been interupted.

Okay guys thats Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short, but my parents are nagging for me to go to bed so goodnight! Review!


	4. Room of Requirement Kiss

here is chapter 4! hope you like. sorry it took so long to get this one up. school and crap :(

chapter 4

Draco stood in the hallway outside the hospital. He had just kissed Ginny Weasly, and she kissed him back. What did this mean? Are they dating now? How far can he go? He wanted to take it slow, but he couldn't control himself around her. He started walking towards the Slytherin common room, when he saw Madame Pomfrey.

"Um, this is for you Draco, it's from Ginny." Madame Pomfrey said. Draco smiled and took the note, he unfolded it and read it:

_Dear Draco,_

_I really liked that kiss, and I think I want another. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 11:45._

Draco smiled, it was a short note, but it was filled with meaning. He would be there nonetheless.

Ginny got out of the hospital a few hours after her kiss with Draco. It was almost dinner and Ginny walked slowly up the stairs to her dorm and started thinking. What was she gonna make the room look like? Should she put in a bed, or just a couch and a fireplace? Ginny made her way into her room and got dressed, she headed down to the Great Hall and was almost there when she felt a hand grab her, Ginny yelped and was prepared to bite whoever it was, when she felt soeones lips on hers. THey tasted so good, it reminded her of her kiss with...Ginny broke the kiss.

"Draco?" Ginny questioned, she had to be sure.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought maybe..." Draco trailed off. Ginny smiled and kissed him back softly. She felt something shoved into her pocket then Draco turned and dissappeared. Ginny cheeks flushed and she felt her lips, they were slightly swollen but nobody would notice. She grabbed the note from her pocket and read it slowly.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I will be in the Room of Requirement, but 11:45 is much to long of a wait. I will give you ten minutes after dinner to get to the room and make it exactly how you want it to look. If I don't like the way it looks you will be severly punished. ;)_

_DM_

Ginny smiled, she decided quickly that she would do a similar set up as before but instead of chairs and a small rug she would do a couch with a larger rug. She would keep the fieplace and design the room in Slytherin and Griffendor colors. He would love it. Ginny headed to dinner, ate quickly, and left mumbling about how she needed to study.

Draco saw Ginny get up to leave, and decided he would leave in about five minutes. He ate the rest of his food quickly and told his friends he needed "alone time" and if anybody bothered him he would hex them so far into the future they would wind up in the past. As he left his table he could fell eyes on him, and he smirked, they would look for him, but never find him.

Draco almost ran to the Room of Requirement, as soon as he got there he walked in front of where the door should be and thought about Ginny and what her place might look like. Suddenly, the doors appeared and Draco walked in.

Ginny sat on the couch waiting for Draco when the doors appeared and a pale blonde boy walked in. Ginny smiled and patted the seat next to her. Draco came over and looked around the room appreciativly.

"So, do I need to be punished?" Ginny said suductivly.

Draco smirked and then actually looked at her. She was in a tank top and boy shorts, she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were hard, Draco just realized how cold the room was, even though there was a fireplace. "Not yet" Draco said and winked.

Ginny giggled and blushed a bit, "Then why don't you come sit next to me?" Draco made his way over to Ginny shedding his robes so he was only in and undershirt and his boxers. Ginny looked at him surprised, and Draco smirked again and said "Well I figured we might as well be even" and smirked. He sat next to Ginny and sat her on his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny sat on his lap willingly, but she wasn't happy with the fact that she was facing away, so she turned herself around and straddled him. Draco was surprised, but let her turn around anyways. Ginny leaned down and stuck her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled Draco's after shave and smiled, it was woodsy and masculine. Ginny smiled and took her face away from his neck and kissed him, it was supposed to be a light kiss but the moment her lips touched his it was fire and ice. She melted into him and felt him wind his fingers in her hair. She began to unbutton his shirt and she realized he had no chest hair, she had never liked hairy men, she had seen Harry's chest and it was...well hairy (no pun intended). She ran her hand up and down his chest and opened her mouth to let him in. Draco stuck his tounge in her mouth and explored more, this time nobody would interupt them.

There was chapter 4! Hope you liked! A little more Draco and Ginny action, in 5 there will be complications in the realationship! Now I demand you hit the review button and write a good constructive review...you should really do it!


	5. It's Complicated

here is chapter 5! i honestly never expected this to be this long! there are some complications in the realationship!

Watched

Ginny felt Draco tug on the hem of her shirt lightly and she broke the kiss so he could take it off. Draco threw her shirt across the room and pulled back to look at her half anked form, her boobs weren't big but a good 36 B and still perky, her nipples were erect and waiting for him. Draco dove down to her breast and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, he heard Ginny moan his name and felt her fingers in her hair pulling him closer. He massaged the other breast then switched after a few minutes. Ginny almost groaned at the loss but it was inturrupted when he attacked her other nipple and moaned instead, he was super talented. Draco began leaving little love bites and kisses all the way down her stomach until her reached her pants. He was about to pull them down when Ginny stopped him.

"Draco, Draco wait..." Ginny said, he could tell she was slightly embarassed and looked at her in confusion. Her cheeks flushed and she mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"Ginny you can't mumble." Draco said, he reached up and kissed her, "YOu can tell me anything."

Ginny sighed. "I-i have never exactly...umm...had..." Ginny trailed off.

Draco just stared at her as it slowly dawned on him, Ginny Weasly was a virgin. "Oh." He said quietly. He didn't know what to do, well that wasn't true he knew EXACTLY what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if she wanted it.

"Draco, I want to, but I can't, I am so sorry." Ginny said quickly. Draco got up buttoned his shirt, the bulge in his pants was subsiding, it wasn't her fault, he just wasn't in the mood anymore. "Draco wa-" Ginny was cut off.

"Ginny, I need time to think, just give me a while okay?" Draco said, he heard GInn whimper and realized how stern he had sounded, he hadn't meant to sound rude. "I-i am sorry GInny I just need some time." Draco gathered his robes and left, giving Ginny a kiss on her forehead before he left. After Draco left Ginny closed her eyes and when she reopened them there was a bed, a bathroom, and some night clothes waiting for her. Ginny showered and got dressed without crying, but as soon as she laid her head on the comfortable pillow she burst into tears and didn't sleep until late into the night.

When GInny awoke she was in her own bed, and Hermione was beside her. Ginny looked at her clock and it was almost noon.

"Hermione, how did I get here, and what day is it an-" Hermione stopped her.

"I was doing patrols when I remembered I should check the Room of Requirement, when I got there I saw you sleeping so I found Ron and had him helpd carry you to the common room, from there I used a levitating spell to take you up the stairs, oh and it's Saturday." Hermione finished, but now she had questions. "What were you doing there anyways? You were all bye yourself and your eyes were red and puffy, I assumed you had been crying so before I got Ron I fixed you up a bit so he woudn't notice."

Ginny smiled, she could always count on Hermione. "I was with D-er...it's a long story." Ginny decided she shoudln't say to much, but Hermione was to smart.

"You were with Draco weren't you? You didn't tell him you were a virgin did you?" Ginny only nodded, she felt her eyes brimming with tears again and wiped at them angrily. Hermione leaned down and hugged her, "You poor thing! You need time to heal, here." Hermione apparated away and brought back a wheelchair, Ginny looked at her confused and Hermione just pointed to the chair. Ginny, still very confused, slowly got in the chair. The moment her butt hit the chair Hermione whisked her away, they had a bit of a struggle getting down the stairs but after that Hermione began running through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Room of Requirement, they were heading by the dungeons and as they rounded a corner Ginny saw Draco, she was about to wave when Hermione stopped and pulled her back. Ginny peeked around the corner to get a better view and immediatly wished she hadn't, she gasped at the sight infront of her. She saw Pansy run up the steps and kiss Draco, she saw him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer. Hermione mumbled something incoherant and whisked Ginny away before she could see anymore.

Draco was standing just outside the dungeon when his mind went blank and he felt the need to kiss Pansy, he saw her running up the steps and the moment she got to him he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist he deepened the kiss, when he heard a small gasp he broke the kiss just in time to see red hair flutter out of sight. Everything came flooding back to Draco and he pushed Pansy away from him.

"What the HELL Pansy! What did you do to me!" Draco said angrily

"Well I had Blaise imperuse you just now so I could kiss you for a full minute, he must have done something wrong." Pansy said casually, when she finished Blaise popped out from around the corner.

"Sorry Pansy, I dropped my wand." Blaise mummbled, and began searching for it, after a few seconds he found it. Draco angrily pushed past Pansy and followed the direction of the red hair. He knew it had to be Ginny, he just had to find her.

There is chapter 5! Hope you liked! Sorry its taking so long for smut! I PROMISE it will be in the next chapter! and sorry this is so short!

And I have a secret for you! There is a reason they put the review button at the bottom! It's so you dont have to go back to the tpp to click it! So since its right here you really ought to push it and review!


	6. Surprise

Here is chapter 6! Sorry for the wait! I have been super busy! Anyways there is a little surprise and a masturbation scene! ;) so without further ado CHAPTER 6!

Surprise

Draco ran after the red hair, he saw a flash of robes and a wheel, he ran faster. Blaise saw Draco turn and leave and ran after him, telling Pansy to just stay there, Draco didn't need her shit at the moment. As Blaise ran after Draco, who was running after Ginny, he started thinking about his realationship with Draco. They had been friends forever, he knew Draco inside and out and vise versa, but Blaise had known something was up when Draco began to stare at GInny. At the time he had just thought it had been a phase or something, trauma after the war, but now he realized it was more than that. Draco was in love with Ginny, but BLaise didn't know Ginny at all, and he didn't want to see Draco hurt. Blaise rounded a corner and smacked into Draco's back, both of them toppling over.

"Blaise! What the hell?" Draco was pissed, he had lost Ginny and now he had been knocked over.

"Sorry Draco, but I had to, you have to know that what you think you have with Ginny just won't work bro." Blaise immediatly wished he hadn't said what he had said. Draco looked like he was about to snap Blaise in half.

"Blaise just go, I can and will have her." Draco said, his voice calm but inside he was boiling.

"Draco just take what you have with Pa-" Draco cut Blaise off sharply."

"ARE YOU DEAF! I SAID GO!" Draco screamed at Blaise.

Blaise got up, and brushed himself off, "Fine, but if Ginny breaks your heart I won't be here to pick up the pieces." Blaise turned and walked off, Draco didn't know it but Blaise wasn't as tough as he seemed, and as he turned the corner a silent tear ran down his cheek. Blaise would always be there for Draco, even if Draco was never there for him.

Draco had just made it to the Great Hall when he spotted Ginny. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss, stuffing a small slip of paper into her pocket, then walking off to the Slytherin table. Draco smirked, nobody had seen him do it, perfect. Draco sat next to Blaise and patted him on the shoulder, Draco felt sorry for what had happened earlier, and he hated to see Blaise sad. Blaise looked at him and smiled, Draco had forgiven him, all was going to be well. Blaise felt a hand in his pocket and a bit of paper shoved in his pocket, he felt himself harden a bit at the intamacy, and looked over to see Draco smirking. Blaise had never thought of Draco this way, but now that he was, he liked it, a lot! Blaise excused himself from the table feeling Draco's hand slip from his pocket but not before is brushed against his hardness, which only served to make him harder.

As soon as Blaise got to the bathroom he shut himself in a stall and locked the door, he slowly pulled the slip of paper from his pocket and read it slowly.

_I must make this short, meet me in the Room of Requirement at exactly 10:30, I have somethings to say to you._

_Love,_

_D_

Blaise couldn't belive what he was reading, Draco was gay? But the Weaslette, what about her? Blaise kept thinking about it, but as his thoughts trailed on about Draco he began to imagine him nude and he felt himself get even harder. Blaise looked at his pants and found he had a noticable tent in his pants. This needed fixed, now. Blaise ran out of the stall and quickly found Pansy, he asked her for a favor and she obliged. When they were alone in an abandoned classroom, Blaise began to speak.

"Pansy I need you, now." Blaise kissed her and pulled her shirt off. He couldn't waste time, he was in pain from this boner, it needed to be gone.

Pansy pulled away, "Oh Blaise! I never thoug-" Blaise kissed her again, replacing her words with a moan, thank Merlin he had cast a silencing charm on the room. Blaise quickly pulled down her pants and slowly rubbed Pansy through her panties, he could feel how wet she was and he quickly puuled down her panties and began to undo his belt. Pansy swiftly knocked his hands away and undid it herself, pulling down his pants and boxers, letting his 9" cock spring free.

"Blaise." Pansy whimpered, she was sucha slut, and Blaise knew it. Blaise entered her slowly and when he was fully in her warm, wet tightness he pulled all but his head out and rammed back into her. Pansy half moaned half whimpered and Blaise did it again. Blaise began to pump in and out of her swiftly, moving faster with each thrust. He could feel his release coming, he was about to come when he felt Pansy tighten around him and she came all over him. Feeling Pansy so tight around him made him come inside of her, covering himself in a mixture of juices. When they were finished catching their breath they cast a quick cleaning charm and got dressed. When they left Blaise found something on the door, he smelled it at quickly tried some, it was good, he licked the rest up then walked off.

Snape was patroling the hallways, he had seen Blaise run off and had wondered where he had gone off to. He passed a room and saw two figures in a classroom. He looked through the window and immediatly felt himself harden. Blaise was fucking Pansy. Snape got harder and began to rub himself through his pants. WHen he was fully hard he pulled his pants off and grabbed his 9 1/2" shaft with one hand and squeezed his balls with the other, a moan escaped his lips and he stopped, they hadn't noticed, good. Snape slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft, sqeezing on the way up. When he saw the precum he slowly swirled it around on his head and began to pump faster. He watched as Blaise swiftly entered Pansy and almost came right there. He held it in and pumped faster, he felt his face redden with concentration. He watched as Pansy came then a moment later Blaise, but he wasn't finished. Snape pumped faster and squeezed his balls again rubbing behind them. He gave himself one last tug and came all over his hand and the door, he wiped his hand on the door and licked off what was left over. Then he walked off into a small alley to clean himself up a bit. He would wait there to stop Pansy and Blaise and fuck them both sensless.

So there was the surprise! No Ginny and Draco yet! But there was something in there! I even sqeezed Snape in! Hope you liked! Review!


	7. Fucked By Snape

I saw some of you like the last chapter, but felt the smut was rushed, hopefully this fixes it! That made me super happy considering the day I have been having. TO THE FANFIC! (I don't own anything and this is unbeta-ed hehe)

Fucked By Snape

Blaise and Pansy walked down the hallway and were almost to the dorms when a silky, familiar voice, stopped them in their tracks.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we would have more fun, and we will." Snape chuckled lightly, "Be in my room in exactly 5 minutes, come in only your underthings, wear nothing else. Understand?" Blaise and Pansy quickly nodded and left in the direction of their dorms, they wouldn't be late.

When a few minutes had gone by Blaise and Pansy slowly walked to Snape's office. Outside the door they stripped to their "underthings", as Snape had called them, and walked in. Snape walked around them slowly and nodded in approval, he felt slightly aroused but the situation was lacking something.

"Pansy, sit in that chair and play with yourself, Blaise come stand by me." Snape said this sternly and his students quickly obliged. Blaise stood next to Snape and felt an arm wrap around his waist, then he felt lips against his, they were not cold and hard, as he had expected, but they were soft and warm and begging for entrance. Blaise slowly opened his mouth and let Snape explore, he knew Snape wouldn't put up with him fighting for dominance. As Snape explored, so did Blaise, but not with his mouth so much as his hands. Blaise ran his fingers through Snape's hair and began to pull off his robes. Blaise immediatly loved the feeling of Snape's skin, smooth yet firm. Blaise wanted, he needed more of Snape, he began to rub Snape's half hard member through his pants, he felt Snape harden more and felt his hard-on do the same. Blaise heard Pansy moan and pulled away from the kiss to look at her. She had one hand massaging her breasts which where now out of her bra, the other hand was playing with her wet pussy through her thong. Blaise began to walk over there, but Snape stopped him by grabbing his hard cock. Blaise fumbled with Snape's belt, he kept accidentaly brushing Snape's member and Snape felt as though he would come right there. Blaise finally got the belt undone and Snape's pants and boxers were off, Snape's hard cock sprang free and Blaise grabbed it, he tried to reach around and play with Snape's arsehole but Snape grabbed Blaise, turnde him around yanking of his robes, and began pumping Blaise's cock from behind Blaise. Snape positioned his hard member at Blaise's virgin hole and used the precum on his head as a lube. Snape slowly entered Blaise with no preparation from his fingers and when he had filled up Blaise and stopped, Blaise pushed his hips back onto the rest of Snape's cock, which was a good 3 inches. SNape bgan slowly pumping in and out of Blaise.

"Pansy, get over here and start sucking Blaise." Snape panted, he heard Pansy get up and removed his hand from Blaise's cock. Pansy walked over and deep-throated Blaise as soon as she got there. "Pansy go slow, I want this to last." Snape said and he smacked Pansy's arse. Pansy moaned and slowed down. Blaise felt ready to burst, he tried to to warn Pansy but she was going to fast and Blaise came in her mouth.

"Pansy swallow it all." Snape said sternly, Pansy happily swallowed it all and got up. Snape pumped in and out of Blaise faster and grabbed Pansy kissing her, slowly slipping one thin, long digit inside of her. Snape came inside of Blaise at the exact moment he hit Pansy's G-spot, causing Pansy to come. Snape licked all of Pany's juices off his hand and cast a cleaning spell, as he walked out of the room he said, "Oh and do't ever let me catch either of you fucking in a classroom again.

Ginny opened the letter that was stuffed in her pocket after Draco's kiss and read it word for word, she wasn't expecting anything like this.

_I'm breaking it off after dinner in the Room of Requirement later tonight, the usual time I leave. I can't do this anymore so it won't happen ever agian._

_D_

Ginny dropped the letter and sat on her bed, she decided to go, but be late. It would throw him off gaurd and he would be surprised the Ginny, who loved being on time, was late and didn't care. She would arive at 10:45, she wouldn't be to late, she wanted him to have some faith in her. Ginny threw the letter away and rummaged around in her wardrobe for something to wear. The clock soon rang at 10:30 telling Ginny she needed to hurry up and get down there, even though it was only 5 minutes away from her room she decided to get there early and wait around to see if the note was meant for her or not.

Ginny ran to the Room of Requirement and hid beside a painting. She asked the painting to keep quiet, and watched for the next half hour. She was feeling tired and about ready to go in when she saw Blaise past the room three times and walk inside the door. What the hell? Ginny thought this was some sort of joke or something, but decided to peek in anyways.

That will conclude Chapter 7, I love to leave you all in suspense :) review about what she should see! Smut or just Draco explain how he must have been wrong. Maybe a little bit of Ginny masturbation? You decide!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't written anything lately I have been super busy! Well I need to thank icebabesfire for giving me some of my ideas, and for them I will put in the Ginny masturbation! Here is chapter 8 hope you like!

Masturbation

Ginny walked past three times wishing for how the room looked now, the door appeared and she opened the door a crack. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. Draco was standing there talking to Blaise when Blaise leaned in smiling and kissed Draco…Ginny was shocked. Had it been like this since they had been dating? Was Blaise supposed to get the letter, she got? What was happening? Ginny heard a moan that took her head out of the clouds and made her refocus on the scene. Blaise was standing there with his hand on Draco's crotch, rubbing slowly. Despite her slight disgust Ginny felt herself becoming wet. She looked at what was happening and knew if she didn't take action fast there would probably never be another chance for this so Ginny slid her hand slowly up her leg, suddenly glad she wore a skirt. She slowly ran her finger along her slit and moaned quietly. Draco thought he heard something and he stopped Blaise.

"Blaise…Blaise, did you hear that?" Draco asked. Ginny stopped and hid herself from their view. Blaise stopped and listened then shook his head and began stripping Draco of his shirt. Draco tried to stop him, but when Blaise took one of his nipples in his mouth and began playing with the other Draco stopped focusing on noises and just focused on the pleasure. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and looked through the crack again. She slowly slid her underwear down her legs and rubbed her clit slowly. Ginny bit back a moan and after a minute of rubbing her clit she took her other hand and stuck a finger inside her wetness. Draco moaned as Blaise stripped him of his pants and boxers slowly taking his fully hard erection in his hand and rubbing up and down slowly. Ginny pumped her finger faster adding another and rubbing her clit furiously. She felt her face get hot and flushed but she didn't care. She looked up and saw Blaise with his mouth on Draco's cock sucking furiously. Ginny couldn't keep herself from moaning loudly, she bit her lip, but only saw white as she came on her hand, skirt, and underwear. Ginny heard a loud moan and saw Draco cum inside Blaise's mouth. Blaise stood up and began pulling off his pants, slowly jerking himself off. Ginny couldn't help herself and stuck her fingers inside of her wetness again. Blaise was jerking himself off faster, but Draco stopped him when he began grinding into Blaise, making Draco hard again. Blaise sat in the chair and with Draco on top of him slowly entered Draco's arse. Blaise loved the feeling of Draco around his hard cock. Ginny slowly began pumping her fingers faster, adding a second and a third. Blaise came with a cry and hit Draco's prostate at the same time. Ginny bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed as she came for the second time that night. Blaise quickly finished Draco with another short hand job and they both cleaned up. Ginny quickly pulled up her skirt and ran through the corridors, she turned a corner and ran into someone. Ginny fell back on her arse and as she looked up she saw…

Okay! So who did she see! You comment I mean I can't provide all the good ideas can I? So should it be Dumbeldore? I can do interesting things with old men haha or maybe Hagrid! You pick someone! I don't care who!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay it has been a while but here I go, sorry I haven't been on forever and stuff and yeah here is chapter nine...oh and to "Make up your mind" I can make this story go anyway I want I just think including the people is nice. And Ice Babes Fire thank you very much for your dedication to this book :)

Chapter 9

Ginny quickly pulled up her skirt and ran through the corridors, she turned a corner and ran into someone. Ginny fell back on her arse and as she looked up she saw...Snape! Oh God! She thought, I am really gonna get it know! I am so screwed! But she soon realized that something was wrong, he wasn't yelling at her the normal way, he just stood there uncomfortably shuffling his feet and looking down.

"You umm should probably umm get back to the common room before someone else catches you Ms. Weasly..." Snape said.

Ginny looked at him, slightly confused, "What's wrong Professor?" Ginny was genuinely worried.

"Nothing, of this I can assure you Ms. Weasly, now move along before I re-think giving you detention!"

Ginny hurriedly shuffled on her way, but she bumped into Snape and she could have sworn there was something hard...in his pants. She whipped around and grabbed him, so much tension, without Draco she felt empty, and this seemed like it should be easy, right?

"Severus," She said in her most sultry voice, "I know how hot for me you are, I know you want to take me right now, I felt you." God, when did I turn into such a slut? She thought.

Snape whipped around, "W-what?" He tried to steady his voice, "I am NOT hot for you Ms. Weasly!" Snape was appalled he liked many students, but Ms. Weasly had not crossed his mind. Although as he thought about it she was extremly beautiful, and this would be a quick fuck, very good for him and her.

"Are yous sure Severus?" Ginny was so sure she had felt it...

"Maybe...just a little" Snape had little time to think this over, it was now or never, and with his erection rapidly growing, he had to do something.

"Well I know of a place..." Ginny began, but Snape cut her off.

"Follow me." He said.

When they arrived at his quarters Snape quickly shut the door and cast a silencing charm on it. He hoped she would like his toys, the ones he sometimes played with, and other times found a Impuruse charm worked just as well on unknowing teachers as it did students. But this was no time for remembering, he had a new, willing student.

"Sit, there, don't undress yet, that's what I'm for." Snape winked at her.

Ginny giggled and sat down, "Whatever you say Professor..."

"Call me master or sir, you are my slave." Snape couldn't wait very much longer.

He went to his closet and opened the hidden door in the back, out of this he pulled a 12" dildo, a whip, stiletto boots, a black leather corsette top, and a black lacy thong, probably a size to small, but it would do.

"On your knees, slave." Snape said. Ginny happily complied and Snape took the seat she had previously occupied. He began to slowly undress her, discarding her clothes to the side.

"Stand." He commanded. Ginny stood quickly and turned so he could have a full view.

"Put this on." Snape said.

"But you just undressed me." Ginny whined...

What will happen next? You decide!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been a while! Been busy and stuff! Anyways onto the story!

Ginny complied and put on the corset top, thong, and stiletto boots.

"Now what?" she was getting impatient, she just wanted to do this. She thought this would be a quick fuck and go, not a huge long thing that was all drawn out but she was so lonely….she had to do this.

"Come here slave." Snape ordered. Ginny was tired of him being on top, it was her turn now.

"How about no?" and with that Ginny walked over to him threw him out of the chair and proceeded to sit on his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing? This is not part of our…agreement!" Snape was outraged, but he soon realized it was also very erotic. He let her continue without pushing her off. Ginny slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed every inch of his chest.

"Your body tastes good, I wonder what else does." Ginny said with a wink. Hearing her voice almost made Snape cum. God, was she always this hot? Snape couldn't remember last time he had done something so erotic! Sure he fucked Blaise and Pansy, but that was normal, something that could have happened at any time. But fucking Ginny? He was going to savor this moment. Ginny was slowly rubbing Snape through his pants and unbuttoned them with her other hand. The lonliness she felt consumed her, and the lonelier she felt, the hungrier she grew for Snape to be inside her. She quickly pulled his pants off and his boxers. She slowly licked from tip to shaft and then, after taking off her thong, sat on his cock and began grinding and moving furiously, trying to feel the pleasure and get as much satisfaction as fast as possible. Ginny felt herself slowing down and realized Snape was doing it.

"Let me go fast." She pleaded, and as badly as Snape wanted her, he also wanted to enjoy this experience. So he quickly flipped her over and began thrusting furiously, Ginny put her arms around his neck and met him, thrust for thrust. This was it, her climax, she was almost there, and so was he, they could feel it. What they didn't see was Draco, who had stepped into the room, and was watching this whole thing with tears in his eyes. And just as he was about to leave he heard Ginny cry out in climax.

"DRACO!" he whirled around, thinking she had seen him, but she hadn't. He knew that she had been thinking of him, the whole time. He knew how lonely she felt, he had been such an idiot, even though this wasn't completely his fault, he still felt the guilt. He slowly reached down and put a piece of paper in Ginny's robe.

And there's the twist! What will happen next time! Review if you have ideas or comments about the story! I know icebabesfire probably does let's hear it all you guys!


End file.
